


Boo'd Up

by KennyCheesy93



Series: E.M. Songs [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Adultery, Caught, F/F, Masturbation, Office Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCheesy93/pseuds/KennyCheesy93
Summary: When Jacqueline Carlyle got dressed that morning she had one thing on her mind…





	Boo'd Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a gif post of Jacqueline Carlyle on tumblr.  
> It takes place in S02E08  
> PLEASE!!  
> Listen to Boo'd Up by Ella Mai it totally sets up the mood for Jacqueline.

Jacqueline shimmied into a pair of high waisted black tuxedo pants that had gold buttons going down both sides. She really enjoyed the way the buttons forced everyone's eyes _to run ALL_ the way up her legs. But there was was a particular someone who’s eyes she wanted to draw to her.

 

Jacqueline slipped her arms into the sleeves of her silk shirt. It had gold and black vertical stripes and she loved the way it felt on her skin. Her bare skin. She buttoned it up leaving just the top two buttons undone, she was still professional after all.

 

30 minutes later after adding accessories and getting her hair to look perfectly imperfect Jacqueline was walking out the door of her penthouse but stopped as she passed the mirror in her entryway. She let her hand travel across her chest, her fingers skirting down the lapels of her shirt then dipping down to caress the edge of her breast. Jacqueline bit her lip as she flicked one more button open, exposing another inch of cleavage. She smirked at herself in the mirror, she was the editor-in-chief at Scarlet magazine, she defined professional.

 

_xxxxxx_

 

Jacqueline stepped off the elevator and into the madness that was Scarlet just days before Paris fashion week. She was normally one of the first people in the office, save for the receptionist and her assistant, but today she had decided to spend some quality _alone_ time at home. A smile spread across her face as she recalled her shower that morning.

 

Jacqueline had stood in her shower letting the scalding hot water work the tension out of her shoulders. Her mind had been blank for the first time in weeks and she let the music that flowed through her bathroom work it’s way into her body.

 

_“Feelings, so deep in my feelings_

_No, this ain't really like me_

_Can't control my anxiety_

_Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling_

_When I'm with you I can't breathe_

_Boy, you do something to me…”_

 

Her hand had mindlessly made its way down her slippery stomach and found itself nestled between her thighs.

 

_“….Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new_

_That get me high like you do, yeah yeah_

_Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new_

_That get me high like you do_

 

_Listen my to heart go ba-dum, boo'd up_

_Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up…”_

 

Jacqueline’s finger had started to circle around the little ball of nerves and it sent shockwaves through her body. Her mind was no longer clear, instead images came flooding in. All Jacqueline saw was _HER_. No one had gotten her this excited in… well maybe ever.

 

_“….How many ways can I say that I need you baby, it's true_

_I think I might die without you_

_Feeling all over my body_

_You know how I like it_

_Ain't gotta tell you what to do, yeah yeah…”_

 

Her fingers ground down hard in time with the beat of the music and her other hand had snaked up to crush her breast. Jacqueline squeezed her eyes shut and saw the brunette’s face, her smile, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Just the thought of her face sent Jacqueline careening to the edge of her climax.

 

_“...This is such a crazy feeling, like_

_I don't want to get too attached, but_

_I feel like I already am_

_My mind's telling me one thing, but_

_I guess I should listen to my heart_

_Right?.”_

 

Jacqueline’s mind fluttered to their most intimate moments. Her hand on the girl’s, their shoulders brushing together in the elevator, the way the girl blushed and squirmed when Jacqueline had told her that she missed her and wanted her back at Scarlet. Thinking about the girl squirming under her sent Jacqueline over the edge and crashing head first into her best orgasm in a long time. She let the fire that had grown low in her belly spill over, she relished in the way it coursed through her veins and made her toes curl. It had been so powerful it almost hurt, she had to brace herself against the wall of her shower as she came down from her self-induced high.

 

_xxxxxx_

 

“Jacqueline, good morning. You look lovely today.”

 

Jacqueline was snapped out of her reminiscing and back to reality when she heard someone speak to her. She wondered how long she had been standing in the lobby.

 

“Jacqueline, are you okay?” Jane Sloan asked as she reached out and touched Jacqueline’s arm.

 

Jacqueline’s eyes travelled down Jane’s petite frame. It wasn’t like what Jane wore was inappropriate or provocative but it made Jacqueline’s stomach twist itself into knots. All she could think about was how much better those clothes would look on the floor.  

 

“Oh. Good morning Jane. Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” Jacqueline wasn’t sure how she managed to get the words out without choking on them.

 

“Okay.. Well, see you in there.” Jane said as she turned to leave.

 

Jacqueline was certain she saw Jane’s eyes linger at the deep vee of skin exposed by those three undone buttons. It made her weak at the knees.

 

_xxxxxxx_

 

Jacqueline was all revved up after her budget meeting that morning. She had gotten what she needed from her department heads which meant her next conversation with the board would go much smoother. She made her way to her next meeting, with her writers, to discuss what their articles for the next issue would be.

 

Jacqueline sat on the white couch, her right leg crossed over her left. To her writers it looked as though she was just getting comfortable, what they couldn't see was how she was trying to squash the desire that was building between her legs.

 

She had her body angled directly at Jane, it was unconsciously of course, but her body just always found a way to point itself in her direction. Her writers rattled of different ideas for articles, she gave critiques or shot them down as per usual but this time she was distracted. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jane. Jane was sitting with her legs tucked demurely off to one side, her dark stockings made Jacqueline’s thoughts become deeply unprofessional.

 

Jane’s eyes flicked up and met Jacqueline's. Jacqueline took a deep breath, to steady herself, the fact that it caused her shirt to gape and show Jane a little more cleavage was just a bonus. And she swore she saw Jane gulp before sitting up a little straighter as she forced her attention to the writer who was speaking. Jacqueline felt the warmth between her legs spread a little farther and she blushed ever so slightly.

 

_xxxxxx_

 

Even hours after the writer’s meeting she could still feel the warm wetness that had pooled between her legs, and all because Jane had checked her out. Jacqueline had never felt this hung up on someone before, especially never an employee. She couldn’t bring herself to go home, not to her kids and dog and husband. Especially not her husband. Yes, they loved each other and he really was her best friend, but there hadn’t been a spark between them in years. And he’d never once been able to send shivers down her spine by just looking at her. She stayed at the office until the last of the assistants had left. She gathered her things and with a sigh, finally made her way to the elevator.

 

Jacqueline noticed that the light in the breakroom was still on so she made her way over and flicked the switch off.

 

“Umm, excuse me!?!?” an annoyed shout came from the far side of the room.

 

“Oh, my apologies, I didn’t think anyone else was in the office.” Jacqueline said as she turned the light back on.

 

It took a few seconds for both of their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the fluorescent bulbs.

 

“Jacqueline.” Jane quickly stood up from her stool and began to gather her things. “I’m sorry, I was just on my way out.”

 

“No need to rush, you can stay as late as you’d like. Can I ask why you’re here so late though?”

 

“I...Uhh..” Jane shuffled her feet nervously. “Honestly? I didn’t want to see Ben tonight but didn’t have the heart to tell him that.” Jane bit her lip and played with the hem of her shirt, she refused to make eye contact.

 

“Well, it sounds like we’re both avoiding the men in our lives tonight.” Jacqueline chuckled and winked at Jane.

 

A smile spread across Jane’s face as she finally looked up into Jacqueline’s eyes. The connection made the fire in Jacqueline’s belly start all over again.

 

_xxxxxx_

 

Jane took four steps toward Jacqueline, and then stopped, they were within arms reach of each other. Jacqueline could smell Jane’s coconut shampoo and it made her dizzy. This time she stepped towards Jane, closing the distance until their chests were almost touching. She reached out her hand and dragged her fingers down the girl’s arm lightly, their fingertips grazing. Jacqueline smiled as she saw the shiver that travelled through Jane’s body.

 

Jacqueline watched as one of Jane’s delicate hands reached out and traced the collar of her shirt until her fingers made their way to spot in between her breasts, she then laid it flat resting her hand against Jacqueline’s skin. Jacqueline would have done whatever Jane had told her to do at that point. She would run away to France with her if that’s what she wanted.

 

“Kiss me.” was all Jane asked for.

 

She slipped one arm around Jane’s waist and pulled her in until there was no space left between them. She placed her other hand on the Jane's chin and tilted her head up so their mouths were almost touching.

 

Jacqueline brought her lips gently down onto Jane’s and could feel fire rip through her whole body. She felt Jane’s body go limp in her arms as she sagged against her. Their kiss was soft and cautious at first and then it feverishly grew.

 

She tangled her hand in Jane’s dark hair as Jane’s tongue shot into her mouth. She couldn’t help but moan when Jane’s free hand gripped at her hip pulling at her, trying to get even closer. Jane bit at her lip, sucking and pulling, which sent Jacqueline into a frenzy.

 

“My office. Now.” Jacqueline ordered as she pushed herself away from the girl.

 

_xxxxxx_

 

She held the door to her office open for Jane, but as her employee walked by Jacqueline caught her wrist and spun her around so she could wrap her arms around the petite brunette. Their mouths smashed together as years of pining, stealing quick glances, and flirtatious banter forced their tongues together fighting for control. Jacqueline was surprised at how dominant Jane was, considering how quiet she tended to be in the workplace.

 

She maneuvered them over to her desk and with one swift movement sent all of her pens, paperwork, and files clattering to the floor. She wrapped her hands around Jane’s waist and lifted her to sit on the table top. Jane giggled in surprise at Jacqueline’s hidden strength.

 

“Take your shirt off.”

 

Jane looked at her boss coyly. “Tsk. Tsk. No manners.”

 

When Jane made no movements to remove her shirt Jacqueline sighed. She placed her hands on either side of Jane’s hips and leaned into her until their noses were touching.

 

“Take your shirt off, _please_.” Jacqueline whispered breathlessly as she began to nip at Jane’s neck.

 

Jane peeled her sweater and shirt off and tossed them on the floor, she then leaned back so Jacqueline could admire the barely there lace bralette she wore.

 

And Jacqueline did admire it, but not for long. A hungry look flashed in her eyes and she couldn’t keep her mouth off of the girl who perched on the edge of her desk. Jacqueline let her mouth roam down Jane’s neck and across her chest, she spent time teasing each one of Jane’s nipples through the lace fabric until they became hard peaks. She reached down and unzipped Jane’s skirt and pulled it down her legs letting it pool on the ground. Her hands travelled up Jane’s legs and squeezed when they reached the tops of her thighs.

 

“You. Are. Breathtaking.” Jacqueline managed to pant as she pulled her mouth off of Jane’s.

 

“Well I’m feeling a little underdressed now..” Jane blushed as she motioned to her body. She was now only in her bra, panties, thigh high stockings, and heels. “Maybe you could join the party?”

 

Jacqueline straightened herself and took a step back from the desk so Jane could see her whole body. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and untucked it from her pants. It hung open at her sides but still covered her breasts. She kicked her heels off and wiggled out of her pants, kicking them aside once they landed on the ground. She moved back to the desk to her young lover and began to plant kisses on her stomach.

 

“Ah ah ah. Take your shirt off.” Jane playfully pushed Jacqueline back and waggled a finger at her.

 

Jacqueline glared at Jane but a smile had crept across her face as she peeled the designer shirt off of her shoulders letting it fall behind her. Now down to her underwear and nothing else Jacqueline could feel her whole body blush. She was used to being under the covers when it came to this part but there was something about Jane that made her feel invincible.

 

“Much better.” Jane let out quietly as she took in all of Jacqueline with her eyes and stripped off her bra and heels. “Now we’re even.”

 

Jacqueline stepped back to her desk and sank to her knees. She heard Jane gasp but didn’t stop as she gently pushed her thighs apart. She began to stroke Jane’s clit through her underwear as she bit and sucked on her inner thighs. Jane put her hands behind her on the tabletop and leaned her head back as she closed her eyes. Jacqueline reached both hands up and slipped her fingers around Jane’s waistband and in one quick motion had pulled her panties all the way off and tossed them across the room. Her left hand reached up to knead Jane’s nipple between her fingers while her other hand held onto her waist pulling her closer as she place her mouth between her the brunette’s thighs.

 

Jacqueline inhaled the scent of Jane, it made her more drunk than 3 shots of tequila would have. She vibrated with excitement and anticipation when she looked up at Jane who was in pure ecstasy as Jacqueline rolled her tongue over her clit again. She made three more swipes before plunging her tongue into Jane. She could feel Jane shudder and heard her moan which only made Jacqueline work harder and faster, she wanted to make Jane feel better than she ever had before.

 

She made her way back up Jane’s body which caused the writer to groan in disappointment at the loss of Jacqueline’s tongue. But Jacqueline wanted to look into Jane’s eyes when she pushed the first finger inside of her. When she did Jane’s head shot up and she was there to meet her, their mouths crashing together as Jacqueline pushed another finger into Jane and slowly began to work them in and out of her.

 

“Oh fuck Jacqueline. Yes.” Jane screamed into Jacqueline’s shoulder as she bit down and tried to stifle the noises she made.

 

Jacqueline could feel Jane’s muscles as they squeezed around her fingers and knew she was close. She reached her thumb up and circled Jane’s clit as she bent her head down and lightly pinched her nipple between her teeth.

 

She felt the waves of pleasure that rolled through Jane and then felt her relax back onto the desk after her climax began to ebb. She pulled her fingers out and brought them up to her lips and stared into Jane’s eyes as she cleaned the cum from her fingers.

 

_xxxxxx_

 

Jane had put Jacqueline’s shirt on before they laid on the couch in her office cuddled in post-coital happiness.  

 

“I love seeing you in my clothes.” Jacqueline said as she booped Jane on the tip of her nose. “Especially when it’s just a shirt and nothing else.”

 

Jane smiled and let her fingers lazily trace the curves of Jacqueline’s breasts. “This was amazing, and I don’t want tonight to end, but where do we go from her?”

 

They had been so caught up in each other that they hadn’t noticed Jacqueline’s phone, that had fallen to the ground, had been vibrating violently for the past twenty minutes. She had 12 missed calls from her husband.

 

“Well, Jane, I’m not sure but….” The flashing light caught her eye and she reached down to pick up her phone. Jacqueline realised she had never told him that she would be late. As she pulled herself up off of the couch movement at her office door caught her eye.

 

“Oh shit. Ian, hi.” Jacqueline scrambled to her feet and tried to cover herself.

 

Jane sat up and came face to face with her boss’s husband standing in the doorway.


End file.
